Escapee
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Tsuna felt tired with the bad-mouthing he got from the people around him saying that he used nepotism to get good scores and nice treatment from the teacher. He finally decided to escape to Japan and enrolled to Namimori-High, where he met his friends. Nono was furious and ordered Reborn to track him down and drag him back. And he did. Damn Hitman.
1. Escape 1: The idea

I know I'm supposed to update Sawada Tsunayoshi but a plot bunny suddenly glomped on me. So sorry! And this is a gift for celebration for my 100 reviews! XDD I can't believe I got 100 reviews! Thank you very much!

Warning: Un-beta'ed! Expect grammar mistakes!

* * *

_'Urgh…He is really annoying. Seeing him treated so nicely make me pissed off'_

_'Tch…That 10th is so haughty. I'm sure he's a spoiled brat in his hou- I mean castle'_

_'Wherever you go Vongola will always back him up, he must be extremely spoiled by the 9th'_

_'Well, they can't help it. He's the only heir left.'_

_'He will surely lead the Vongola to its downfall'_

_'His score must because the teachers are threatened!'_

A young brunet sighed. He always wondered why he could hear those rebukes. In that case, he really hated his sharp hearing. He didn't know what he did wrong that the people around always accuse him using nepotism to get perfect scores and nice treatment he got from the teacher. Of course Vongola is more than strong enough to pull some strings for it. But that doesn't always mean that he did that!

Tsuna frowned. He was sure as hell that he did it all using his own ability. What is his fault for trying his best? None at all! He knew that they are all just envious of him. But it still hurt nonetheless. He preferred they came up and told him everything so he could fix the misunderstanding. Yet, they choose to talk behind him.

The soon-boss-to-be sighed. He packed all his stuffs, preparing to go home. His bodyguards, Allen and Rico, escorted him out. Again, people in hallway whispered to each other.

Allen noticed this and whispered to his soon-to-be-boss. "Should I take care of them for you, decimo?"

Tsuna shook his head. "It's fine. Just ignore them."

"But decimo, since the first day you enrolled here they kept bad-mouthing you. We can't let them look down on you" Rico said.

Tsuna just smiled "It's okay. But thank you for your concern Allen, Rico."

Allen and Rico smiled and nodded. That was one of the brunet's charms. He is kind and extremely generous. They always wondered why no one could see his extraordinariness. Maybe they are too blind to see it. Or maybe they just don't want to see it. It was a Mafia private school after all. There are many students from opposing families.

"Signor Tsuna!" Someone called. Tsuna smiled. There is only one person who will call out to him with such friendly tone.

"How many times should I tell you not to call me Signor, Falco?"

The said teen, Falco, grinned. "Haha, since you looked so uptight! Loose up a bit. What's wrong?"

If Falco was not there, Tsuna was sure he would prefer home study and be taught by Reborn 24/7. Falco was a nice guy. He is the only one who will never accuse him using nepotism. And Tsuna really treasured him. Falco was the heir of the Sparviero family. It was a medium sized family but they are one of the most trusted family.

"Yeah, I know. Just a bit down. You know the usual"

Allen and Rico smiled and bowed slightly as respect towards the blond. They are grateful that someone was friendly with their young master. Falco grinned happily.

"Haha, just let them be Tsuna! They are just bad-mouthing themselves! It was them who used nepotism not you!"

"I know. I know. Wanna go to my house?"

"Of course I am!"

"Let's go then"

They walked to the slick black limo that was waiting for them. Allen and Rico opened the door for their young master and his friend. They are happy to see their young master smiling and laughing happily. It seems they had grown a weak spot for the brunet. If only other people could see the young master's smile and charm.

When they arrived, Nono as usual, greeted them from the entrance. "Welcome back, Tsunayoshi-kun, Falco-kun"

Tsuna and Falco bowed their head a little in greetings. Nono smiled. "How was school today?"

Tsuna sighed. "It's just normal"

"I see. Then come in!"

And they walked into the estate.

* * *

"Tsuna, why don't you just tell Nono about those gossipers?" Falco suddenly asked, eyes not leaving the game he was playing.

"Nah, it will become a massacre" The brunet replied, also concentrating on the game.

"Haha, Well, Nono sometimes is too overprotective of you"

"Don't even mention it"

"Okay, okay, Signor Vongola Tsunayoshi"

"Grhh… Stop that!"

Falco took this opportunity to beat Tsuna's character. "Yay! I won!"

"Hey, you cheated!"

"I'm not, am I?" Falco said, innocently tilting his head to the side with shining eyes that say I-didn't-do-anything-wrong-I'm-just-an-innocent-so on-to-be-boss-of-a-mafia-family.

Tsuna's right twitched. "Fine"

Falco make a V-sign with his hands and started another game. Tsuna put down his controller and lied on his back, staring at the ceiling above.

"Are you giving up already Tsuna? I'll beat your best score in no time!"

Tsuna didn't listen to him. He had something in mind. "Falco"

"Hm?"

"Will you lend me a hand?"

Falco turned to Tsuna and stretched out a hand. "Here"

Tsuna felt a vein pop. "Not a hand but I mean help!"

The blond blinked. "Oh, sure. What is it?"

"I… wanted to escape"

"W-what? W-where?"

"Namimori, Japan"

* * *

I wanted to hear your opinion guys! So, review, okay?


	2. Escape 2: The planning

W-wao! So many reviews! And only the first chapter! I'm touched TTATT! Arigatou! Sorry for the long wait! And sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I hope it's to your liking!

Special thanks to _**Yorutsuki-Lunia, SinJaLOVE, iKitsuNeko, Mischievously, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, usagirokudo, Deko, Chibi Sasori, Dumti, Lexie-chan94, Guests, Jinko, EPICNESS RULES, Hibari Katomi, otaku908, Tiger723!**_

Beta'ed by: **_saphire644_** please thank her for helping me! She'll be helping me for a while with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm dead serious."

The blond scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I don't think that is a good idea."

Tsuna pouted childishly. "Why?"

"I can imagine Nono ordering the Varia, CEDEF and Reborn to tear down Europe just to search for you."

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "That… might happen. But -" He sat up "They won't find me if I go oversea, right?"

Falco paused the game he was playing and clutched Tsuna's head. "Did you hit your head somewhere so you got a temporary amnesia? Dude, Vongola is the _biggest, strongest_ and _wealthiest_ mafia family, even if you decided to go to the freaking Antarctica they will find you sooner or later! And where will you stay idiot? Think about it thoroughly!" He exclaimed and hit Tsuna's head.

The brunet shoved the other's hand and clutched his head in pain. "I have! I'm Japanese and my mother is in Japan! I can live with her. I visited her every summer holiday remember? And I don't care. I'm Reborn's student for a reason, you know? At least I wanted to feel how it felt to be a normal student."

Falco blinked and scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Haha, sorry, I forgot." a pause "Hmm, I see. But how are you going to go there?"

"I'll use a normal flight" Tsuna pulled his phone. "And I need some people to help me and also can keep this a secret. Though, I can use force for the latter." His eyes glinted as he said that.

Falco shivered. "You sounded really Mafia-ish. I think Reborn's sadistic streak is getting to you"

The brunet shrugged and dialed someone. "As long as it's useful. At least it's for good not to just get some stupid scores or nice treatment." He rolled his eyes in disgust.

Falco patted the brunet's back comfortingly. "There, there"

"Hello, Allen, can you help me? Haha, no, no it's just I need you to do a something _**insignificant**__._ Come to my room with Rico, okay?" Tsuna grinned sadistically. Allen for some reason shivered. "Y-yes."

"Good. Thank you" And the brunet hung up. Allen turned to his companion. "Hey, close the window. The air is getting chilly!"

Falco stared at his supposed-to-be-innocent friend. "I wonder why don't you just go and beat up those gossipers than go away to the other half of the globe to get away from them."

"Well, you see, I can't do that. I feel sorry for them. They don't know who they are dealing with and I would like to live with my mother for once." Tsuna said harmlessly.

Falco shuddered. It looked like Tsuna was in his Mafia-mode, he'd better be careful. The last time Tsuna in that mode, they were running around Sicily to get away from assassins and police and they ended up in jail. It was so bad that even _the_ Vongola needed a week to bail them out. "Then how are you going to deceive Reborn? He's scary when he gets angry!"

Tsuna smiled charmingly. "He's in a mission and it will take him a while to get back. If he did come back, you agreed to help me, did you?"He tilted his head to the side cutely with his deadly puppy eyes, daring the blond to decline.

Falco sweat bullets, colors drained from his face. '_I don't know which was deadlier, his puppy eyes or Reborn's torture? Whichever it is, I better visit the church and pray seriously later…'_

"Falco?"

The blond sighed sadly, accepting his poor fate. "You better reserve a hospital bed for me"

Tsuna immediately kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "I knew I could count on you!" He exclaimed, rubbing their cheeks together.

Falco blushed and went comatose, blood trickling from his nose. Before Tsuna could snap him out of it, a knock came from the door. With Tsuna's approval, the door opened by Allen with Rico behind him.

"Did I disturb you, Decimo?" Allen said slowly, eyeing them with slight disbelief.

Tsuna shook his head. "Nope!" He grinned.

"Then what happened to him?" Rico asked, pointing to the blond.

"He's in one of his daydreams, just let him be." Tsuna replied dismissively, waving his right hand.

'_I don't think he is…'_ The bodyguards deadpanned, noting the blond's shocked red face and his bloody nose.

Tsuna stood and walked over to the couch "Anyway, please sit" he gestured to the sofa opposite him. The two nodded absentmindedly and trailed to the couch.

"So, what can we help you with, Decimo?" Allen asked politely.

Tsuna smiled and laced his fingers. "Thank you for coming Allen, Rico. I really need your help."

Rico grinned and saluted. "We'll do anything for you, Decimo!"

Tsuna beamed. "Well, actually I need you two to –" Tsuna whispered to them.

The bodyguards gradually paled at each words coming out of the brunet's mouth. After Tsuna finished, they both stayed silent and stared at the outer space in hope that something like UMAs will appear and abduct them. The two were so tempted to outright say it's _**impossible,**_ but kept their mouth shut instead.

"Allen, Rico, did I. . . ask too much?" The brunet asked; eyes glistening with tears.

'_FUCK YEAH! You asked __**US **__–mere subordinates- to deceive THE freakin' __**BOSS**__ of __**THE**__ Vongola, __**OUR BOSS**__,to escape? It's ridiculous!'_ was what they wanted to say. But those damn eyes are just too convincing! They practically say 'It's going to be okay. Just do what I say and you'll get to see nirvana.' We're not even Buddhists! Dammit!

"Err, Decimo, are you sure you didn't ask the wrong people?" Rico asked slowly to make sure some curses won't slip out.

"Never this confident!"

The two exchanged glance, fear and the word 'impossible' written all over their faces.

Tsuna noticed the hesitation on the two's faces and spoke, "Don't worry!" The two turned to him with slight hope he would say he's just kidding. "I'll also reserve hospital beds for you!" He beamed.

The bodyguards cried waterfall tears. '_That is not something you should say while beaming!'_

"Decimo, w-we, umm…" Allen started, looking to the carpeted floor below him. "We're-" He looked up, bracing himself to decline. But that was a severe fault. Tsuna smiled sadly, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes while slightly looking down; his expression looked so miserable, as if giving up to the fate that he was going to be sentenced to death.

Seeing his expression Allen bit his tongue and unconsciously said, "We'll do it Decimo!"

When he realized what he said, he smacked himself inwardly whilst Rico stared at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you!" A small smile graced Tsuna's face. They might have been imagining things but they swore they saw a field of flowers behind him as he did so.

After a long thought, they gave up and nodded. Tsuna clapped his hand, "Okay then! Now, I only need to book a seat."

"But how are we going to deceive Nono?"

"Oh, this is the plan–" And he whispered again.

The two bodyguard sweat-dropped. "Is that all, Decimo?"

Tsuna patted their backs and smiled brightly, "Yep, easy isn't it?"

They exchanged glance. "Then we'll take our leave."

Tsuna waved at them as they closed the door. The two walked in silence along the corridor.

"Hey, Allen, you got something to do?" Rico finally said, breaking the silence.

"Nope. Why?"

"Want to visit the church?"

"Sure. I don't remember the last time I went there." And off they went to the house of worship.

* * *

The sun has finally set, letting the darkness to roam around the estate. After waking Falco out of his trance and telling him the whole plan, he sent him home and booked a seat on a flight to Japan without Nono knowing. The brunet smirked to himself.

"I'm so excited! I wonder how Kaa-san will react when she sees me?" Grinning to himself, he finally decided to sleep, impatient for the event that will occur tomorrow.

"Tomorrow will be a good day."

* * *

Review please! And check out my one-shots!


	3. Escape 3: Plan start!

Minna-san, thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! I love you so much! TAT

Special thanks to: **Tiger723, Rofl, Great, iKitsuNeko, zleihsh, BlackTearAngel, Detective Seaweed brain, Soul Vrazy, Redstone. LILI, Rikkai and hyotei lover, and PrideViola!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Beta'ed by _**Kiyomi di Vongola**_, thanks Kiyomi-san!

I think this chapter is somewhat crappy! I'm so sorry about that!

* * *

Left. Right. Right. Left. Straight. Allen, Rico and Falco ran down the corridor while avoiding bullets, daggers and kunai (in which they don't know _why_ was it even there). They stormed out of the mansion and quickly hid behind the huge and neatly cut bushes.

They gasped for air as a group of weapon-wielding Mafiosi ran passed them. Allen and Rico sighed in relieve when they finally shook them off their trail.

Suddenly they heard a chuckle. They turned to the side and saw Falco chuckling, his eyes covered by his bangs.

Being the nearest to the blond, Allen hit him on the head. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Falco chuckled again. Then he raised his head. Tears are pooling in the corner of his eyes but his mouth formed a smile, a crooked smile. "I-i-it w-was so s-scary that I-I l-laughed"

The two sweat-dropped. Falco could be an oddball sometimes.

Rico leaned to the bush, sighing heavily.

"It's really hard to avoid Nono's suspicion, his hyper intuition was pretty strong despite his age"

"Its a good thing Tsuna's flight had already left at 4"

_Flashback_

'You will start the plan once I give you a call'

_It was 6 am sharp that Allen's phone rang. He and Rico exchanged glance and nodded. They went out of their shared room. But then they saw Falco leaning to the wall beside their door, sleeping peacefully. _

_"Hey, wake up!"_

_Falco slowly opened his eyes, blinking blearily. "You guys finally got out"_

_"Were you… waiting for us?" _

_"Tsuna said so"_

_"But since when were you there?"_

_"Hmm? Around 2 am" The two sweat-dropped. "Isn't that too fast?"_

_"Tsuna said so"_

'He tricked you…'_ Allen sighed "Then let's just do as planned" And the trio walked towards Nono's office._

_"Well, well, it's rare to see you so early, Falco-kun, Allen-kun, Rico-kun"_

_The three bowed in respect to the boss. "Yes, it is"_

_"Can I help you with something?"_

_"Oh yes, I have a certain matter to talk about"_

_"Then please sit" Falco nodded and sat on the couch opposite Nono while Allen and Rico stood behind the ninth boss._

_"Well, Nono, my father asked me to talk about some matter regarding opposing family, lately they –" And Falco started talking business with Nono, professionally. Let me repeat it, __**professionally.**_

_Allen and Rico gawked at how professional the blond sounded. But it managed to grab Nono's attention. They exchanged glance and slowly but surely reached to Nono's phone and cell phone and other communicative devices._

'You only need to cut off Nono's communicative devices wires. You could delay him knowing about me, besides Hyper Intuition won't work toward thing'

_The first thing they did was disconnecting the phone connection with the satellite and cut the wires. Then cutting some wires of the phone on Nono's desk and made sure that it would be unnoticeable. _

_It went smoothly until Nono suddenly turned to them. Passing the speed of light, both bodyguards turned back to their stance before. Nono stared at them curiously but soon, he turned back to Falco. Falco was paling slightly when Nono turned back. As soon as they finished, they put everything back to exactly where it was before and stood like nothing happened._

_Falco noticed that they have accomplished their mission. "Nono, it's about time I take my leave. My class will start at 8 but you can talk about it with my father for more detail"_

_Nono smiled. "Of course. Thank you Falco-kun"_

_"It's my pleasure Nono"_

_The trio sighed in relieve inwardly. 'Mission accom-'_

_"By the way, can you bring Tsunayoshi-kun here?"_

_'-failed' Falco scratched his cheek nervously. "I bet he's still asleep. He's a heavy sleeper after all"_

_Nono laughed. "Yes, he is. But I don't want him to be late for school"_

_"There is still an hour and a half before it starts! Let's give him some time to himself" _

_Nono smiled. "Okay then."_

_The trio released a relieved sigh inwardly. But that didn't last long. _

_"Falco-kun, do you have something to hide from me? You seemed a bit nervous."_

_'Darn!' sweat rolled down the blonde's temple. "There is nothing, really."_

_"It's okay, you can talk about it with me. And I have a feeling it concern Tsunayoshi-kun. Did you two have a fight?"_

_"No, it's just– w-we were planning something you shouldn't know!" It was true in some points. Allen and Rico stared at him with a 'Why did you admit it idiot?!' look._

_The ninth boss laughed, thinking they prepared a surprise of some sort. They're still kids after all. "Then I won't pry. I'll call a driver to send you home"_

_Oh no, oh no, this is bad __**bad**__**bad!**_

_"N-nono, it's okay! M-my driver is waiting for me outside!"_

_Nono blinked. Then he laughed. "Hohoho, then I'll ask Alfred (Head butler) to wrap some food for snack in the car since this mansion is far from the town, you'll need it."_

_The ninth boss took his phone from his desk and tried to dial the said butler. _

_'NOOOOOOOO!' The three screamed in agony inwardly._

_"Hmm? This is weird"_

_Sweats trickled down the trio's foreheads. _

_"M-maybe he's busy!" Falco tried to reason._

_Nono stared at his cell phone. "But he always picks up my calls even if he's so busy." The old man sighed. "Then I'll just use my phone" Nono picked up the receiver of the antique phone on his desk. There is no sound at all. _

_Nono put down the receiver and stared suspiciously at the fidgeting trio. "Falco-kun, Allen-kun, Rico-kun, can you explain to me as to why you are doing this?"_

_They gulped inaudibly. "Why are you accusing us, Nono?" Allen asked trying to be calm but his face is as pale as a sheet._

_Nono straightened his posture. The aura around him changed from the kind and friendly old man into the feared Vongola boss. The ninth boss narrowed his eyes slightly. "My Hyper intuition is not feared for nothing"_

_They were paralyzed by fear. Then the youngest of the three finally shouted, "RUN!"_

_They started running like a head-less chicken. Nono pushed a hidden button on his desk. Loud sirens could be heard throughout the huge mansion, alerting the Mafiosi. Allen and Rico knew these sirens very well. It means there are intruders roaming in the mansion and they had a bad feeling as to __**who **__the 'intruders' are._

_Soon they found themselves running around the mansion with bloodthirsty Mafiosi hot on their trail._

_Flashback End_

"We've become sacrifices, huh?" Falco sighed. The two bodyguards nodded in agreement.

"But" Rico started "I think this is for the best. Decimo needs time for himself." He broke into a grin. "And who knows, he might find a suitable guardians for him in Japan. He has a trouble choosing his guardians here with the peers keep eyeing him as if he was a piece of steak"

Allen smiled. "Yeah. By the way, we need to hide to a faraway place for the time being"

Falco grinned. "I've prepared a penthouse. No one knows about it"

"Not much choice then. Let's go" The three then sneaked out of the Mansion carefully, silently praying for their poor souls.

* * *

Nono slammed his fist to his desk in anger. "Those imbeciles!" Coyote flinched inaudibly.

After ordering his subordinate to chase after those three, Coyote had just come in the worst timing to inform him about Tsuna's disappearance. Nono laced his fingers and put his elbows on the table. "Coyote, tell the all of the guardians to search for Falco, Allen and Rico"

Coyote nodded. "Yes, as you wish, Nono." He paused. "What about Tsunayoshi's disappearance?"

Something flashed in Nono's eyes, absolute fury. Coyote sighed. It's been a long time since the last time he saw anger overtook Nono's senses. The last time he was this mad was when an enemy dared to try to take Tsunayoshi as a hostage when the Vongola cornered him. That Mafia family disappeared over the night.

"Order Reborn to cancel his mission and track down Tsunayoshi. Tell that to Iemitsu and Xanxus too"

Coyote nodded obediently and left the room, not wanting to be in the same room as a furious Nono.

* * *

A candidate of boss of a Mafia family dragged himself down the steely stairs, dragging his little luggage with him. He inhaled the fresh air of Japan and grinned brightly.

He left his electronic devices back in Italy including his earphone and credit cards (plus the tracking devices that has been placed on his clothes and earphone. Discreetly. Really, Nono sometimes crossed the line). He only brought some pieces of clothes, his mittens, pills and some cash with him. The brunet looked up to the vast blue sky, his smile didn't lose to the brightness of the sun. _'Wait for me, Mom!'_

* * *

Tsuna rounded a corner and spotted a simple yet familiar red-roofed house in the distance. He quickened his pace, feeling excitement bubbling up inside him. As he stood in front of the gate, he glanced at the name plat that spelled 'Sawada'.

He opened the gate and walked in looking around the place, nostalgia overtook his senses. Arriving in front of the brown wooden door, he pushed the bell.

A woman's voice answered cheerfully from the other side of the door. "Yes?" Then the door opened, revealing a brunette with warm and cheerful smile.

The woman's smile dropped immediately as she recognized the figure in front of her. She clamped her hands on her mouth. "Oh my! Tsu-kun!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the boy, hugging him dearly.

Tsuna grinned and returned the hug. "Mom, I'm back"

Nana pulled back and looked around. "Is your father with you?"

The boss candidate flinched slightly but it went unnoticed by his mother. _'Nono and Dad must have known about my_ _escape by now'_ Tsuna sighed. "Sorry Mom, I came alone"

Nana smiled softly and shook her head. "No, Tsu-kun. I'm happy already"

Tsuna smiled too. "Thanks Mom"

"Anyway, come in, come in! We'll have a feast tonight!" Nana ushered her beloved son in.

Tsuna walked into the house. He took off his shoes and put it neatly on the shoe racks. Tsuna glanced at his mother and frowned. He always felt sorry for his mother whenever he saw how lonely the house was; it was too quiet.

Tsuna shook his head. But now that he's here, he'll make her happy. The brunet suddenly realized something and grinned. _'Maybe I should do that'_

"Ah, Mom" Tsuna called, rubbing the back of his neck and put on a troubled face. "Actually, I had a little fight with Grandpa and Dad. So I decided to come here for the time being. And maybe they'll ask you. But can you please hide me?"

Nana blinked then giggled. "Of course, Tsu-kun! I'm happy that you decided to come here" She then put her hands on her hip. "That Iemitsu, I'll punish him if he comes back! How dare he hurt my dear Tsu-kun's feeling!" She said in a scolding tone.

Tsuna chuckled. Must be funny to see the usually professional Mafioso to be scolded and punished by his beloved wife. _'I'm sure Nono and Dad will believe Mom, considering Dad's nature. Checkpoint I guess' _And Tsuna skipped happily to his room.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Escape 4: Brand new day!

I'm back! Thanks for waiting! Thanks for the alerts and favorite!

Special thanks to Rikkai and hyotei lover, Kawaii Fruits, Great, Hibari. Katomi1, Hikage no Hana, PrideViola (I always do that :D), iKitsuNeko, uniquemangalover, Soul Vrazy, ezcap1st, TsukiJack, Beauty in decay!

Beta'ed by: Kiyomi di Vongola! Thanks Kiyomi-san!

Disclaimer: I don't.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Wake up or you're going to be late!" Nana shouted from the kitchen below.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly as the sunlight leisurely peeked through the curtain. The brunet grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head.

Nana opened the door to her son's room and walked over to the bed. "Tsu-kun, wake up already." Nana shook him softly.

Tsuna turned and grumbled, "Five more… minutes…"

The brunette mother sighed. "Mou Tsu-kun, it's almost eight."

The young brunet peeked from under the blanket. "It's not like I'm going to school, Mom."

Nana smiled cheerfully. "But you are!"

"I see," Was the brunet's respond.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHH?!"

Tsuna shot up from his bed, eyes wide open, all the sleepiness from before vanished into thin air.

Nana chuckled. "I enrolled you yesterday."

Tsuna's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "H-How come I didn't know about it?!"

Nana didn't bother answering and skipped happily downstairs. "You better get going~!"

Tsuna glanced at the clock on the wall and screamed, "I'M LATE!" He jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs to get a quick shower. Nana giggled at her son's antic and continued with her cooking, humming some random song.

* * *

Tsuna gasped for breath when he finally reached the school's gate. He glanced at his watch, _'I have five minutes to spare.'_ The brunet sighed in relief and walked in. Rubbing his stomach, he sighed heavily. _'In the end I only managed to grab a slice toast. I'm hungry.'_

Amidst of his thought, he suddenly shivered, his hair standing on the end. Tsuna turned left and right frantically. What was that just now? He rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the building, heading to the principal office.

As he walked there, he felt someone's eyes on his back and it sent shiver ran down his spine. But every time he turned back, everything looked normal. He felt like someone was eyeing him hungrily and whoever this person is, he/she wanted to kill him. It was the kind of stare he is familiar with, but it doesn't mean he's used to it.

In the last turn to the principal office, the eyes finally left him alone. Tsuna sighed in relief. _'But still who was that? This is just a normal school, yet there are still people who can make me shiver.' _

He knocked on the door and came in after he heard permission from the other side of the door. Tsuna sighed. _'Oh well, let's think about that later.'_

* * *

A raven haired teen stared at the gate of the school from his comfy seat in his office, eyeing the students.

He stood from his seat, when the bell almost rang, to discipline the late herbivores. Then, a brunet came into his view. The teen narrowed his eyes. He didn't recognize the boy. He was sure that he recognized and memorized all of the students' faces and backgrounds. So, how come he didn't recognize the boy?

One thing crossed the teen's mind. He narrowed his eyes and raised his tonfa. "A trespasser, I shall discipline the herbivore."

But before he could move from his spot, there was a knock on the door and a man with an Elvis-like hair came in with papers in his hand.

"Inchou, the principal said there's a transfer student. Here's his data." The man reported and placed the papers on the table.

The "Inchou" hn-ed and put back his tonfa, wherever he stored it. The Elvis-haired guy bowed respectfully and left quietly. He read the data quietly. Then his gaze turned back to the brunet and eyed him until he reaches the principal office. A new student always causes havoc in the school. So, he stood up and walked out of the room, intending to reprimand the new student.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. _'Well, that was boring…'_ he mused. He walked down the corridor and felt stares from the students passing by. The brunet sighed again. _'This is kind of familiar…'_

He tried to avoid those eyes to no avail. After a few more stares, he finally gave up trying to hide from those stares and just be nonchalant about it, slightly leaking his murderous intent to reduce the stares. And it did. Just then, the students started gushing about something. A question mark appeared on top of the brown gravity-defying hair. The students immediately make a way for someone. Then Tsuna noticed a certain raven haired teen glowering at him.

"Herbivore,"

Tsuna turned right and left and pointed at himself. "Herbivore?"

The teen growled. "Yes, herbivore."

Tsuna blinked. _'Herbivore? Herbivore is an animal who gets its energy from eating plant and plant only. Ugh, what is this dude talking about?'_ He looked to his surrounding and saw the students staring at him with a terrified expression. Out of nowhere, a light bulb lit up on the brunet's head. He almost plopped a fist to his palm but managed to stop himself.

The brunet immediately sealed his aura completely and started acting fidgety. That seems to be the right thing to do because some of the students nodded their heads slightly. The raven haired teen narrowed his eyes.

"Herbivore, there are many rules here and you are to obey them. Don't you dare to make havoc on your first day." He raised his tonfa and glared menacingly at him. "Or I'll bite you to death."

The students shivered as the inchou left. Tsuna, seeing that, also faked a shiver. _'Seems like the key to have less trouble is to follow the others.' _He mused.

Then an Elvis-haired man walked up to him, towering over him. "Here are the rules you must obey." He gave a rolled paper to him and left. Tsuna opened it and the paper touched the floor. He sweat-dropped, _'Well aren't they extremist…'_

The rules were just normal rules with some new addition. Something such as 'Do NOT wake the head Disciplinary Committee' or 'Do NOT harm the Disciplinary committee's bird mascot (Hibird)'

Tsuna rolled the paper again and put it in his bag. _'At least, I haven't broken any rules' _He shrugged and walked down the corridor to his class.

* * *

Tsuna looked at the class plaque. _'Ah, there it is! 2-A!' _As he walked over, the homeroom teacher noticed him.

"Ah, the new student, am I right?" The teacher asked.

Tsuna nodded. He could feel arrogance aura around this man.

The teacher hummed. "You can walk in once I tell you."

The brunet nodded again.

Satisfied with the brunet, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, sit down you all!" He exclaimed to the class.

The students immediately sat down, not wanting to have trouble.

The teacher stood in the middle in front of the class.

"We have a new transfer student today from Italy. Be nice to him."

The students chattered excitedly and a chorus of 'Hai!' was heard. Then the teacher called the student in.

The door slid open and a brunet walked in. As he walked, he tripped (faking) on his own feet and fell face first to the floor.

The occupants of the room laughed out loud. Tsuna didn't bother with them and felt immensely happy! _'I can act like this from now on! I won't cause trouble like this! And it seems the people here are happy.'_

He picks up a chalk and wrote his name on the blackboard in Kanji. As he finished, he turned back. "I-I'm S-sawada T-Tsunay-yoshi. N-Nice to meet you." He bowed.

The teacher nodded in approval. "Do any of you have any question for him?"

A person raised his hand.

The teacher pointed at him. The teen stood up. "Why is your name Japanese? Didn't you transfer from Italy?"

Tsuna smiled nervously but of course he was faking. "W-well, I'm actually Japanese. I live mostly with my grandfather in Italy but I do come home in summer."

The students ooh-ed. The teacher cleared his throat and got the attention he wanted.

"I'm Nezu. Call me Nezu-sensei. You can sit there." He pointed to an empty seat in the middle.

Tsuna nodded and walked to his seat. He noticed a student's foot poking out to trip him. But he decided to be a no good person. Then be no good he will. He tripped on the foot and fell face first to the floor once again. The class burst out laughing again. Tsuna stood up, rubbing his face and sat on his seat. _'That hurts. But Reborn's beating is much, _much_ worse… so maybe that's fine.'_

The teacher calmed them down. But before he could start his class, the door slid open and two boys walked in.

The teacher growled. "Yamamoto Takeshi! Gokudera Hayato! You're late again, detention after school!"

One of the boys, a silver haired teen, growled. "Shut up, you dumb teacher!"

"What did you say, you delinquent?!"

Fortunately, the other boy, a raven haired teen, was there to calm them, or at least tried to. "Maa, maa, let's just start the class, ne?" He said, grinning stupidly.

Gokudera grumbled and muttered incoherently under his breath. He plopped himself down on an empty seat in the front, placing his feet on the desk.

"Put your feet down!"

"I said shut up!"

"Maa, maa,"

Then another fight ensued again. The other student just watched in interest as the fight going on, except a certain brunet who was too shocked. Apparently, the delinquent silver haired boy was a familiar figure to him. _'S-smoking Bomb! Crap! What is he doing here?'_

Gokudera twitched. He could feel the stares he got from his classmates. He turned to reprimand them (a. k. a shouting curses and threats) but a certain brown haired male caught his attention.

Tsuna flinched when the teen's gaze zeroed on him._ 'What have I done to you, Lady Luck?! Why do you hate me so much?! Why– '_

"You are– "

* * *

I'm waiting for your reviews guys!


	5. Escape 5: The Mafia Game

Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter! My exam is coming up so I think I'll be hiatus for a while TTATT. Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews by the way!

Special thanks to **_xXnazaraXx, Beauty in decay, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Angelic Fluffle, uniquemangalover, BlackTearAngel, Kawaii Fruits, Joey Bermuda Ketail, alice xolchx, Shiragiku-chaan, secretbad14, and kiminarimasu!_**

Disclaimer: I don't.

Beta'ed by **_Kiyomi di Vongola_**! Arigatou Kiyomi-san!

* * *

"You are–"

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. But it seems God _does _have some pity for him.

"Gokudera Hayato! Sit down and let me start my class!" The teacher shouted cutting him off, while hitting him on the head with a rolled up paper.

Fortunately, Gokudera's attention immediately shifted to the damned teacher. "Shut the fuck up!" Tsuna sighed in relief. It looks like the Smokin' Bomb forgot about him. Good. He's safe! …For now.

"You're not allowed to cuss in class!"

"Oh yeah, want to hear some more? You fucking asshole!"

"Maa maa, Sensei, Gokudera. If we keep screaming, Hibari might hear us." The tall raven haired teen comes to the rescue as he grinned.

Nezu's face suddenly lost all its color. Gokudera though didn't seem bothered by the head Disciplinary Committee's head's name and just glared at the baseball idiot.

"O-okay, sit down and let me start my class." he ordered again, in a lower tone this time.

Gokudera tch-ed and sat back down, muttering about 'a cowardly old man'. Yamamoto laughed and walked to his own seat, and the class started without any disturbance. Until later that is.

* * *

The first period went by like a breeze with Gokudera's and the teacher's constant bickering about wrong formulas, and it was time for the second homeroom. But fortunately or unfortunately, based on your point of view, the second homeroom was a free period. The students are cheering and chatting happily.

But to a certain someone, it was a catastrophe. A brunet immediately stood from his seat and walked hurriedly to the door. He was lucky enough that the teacher was dumb and kept writing the wrong formula. So Gokudera's attention was away from him. But later, still in the first homeroom, the silveret remembered about him and turned to glare at him. The bomber was generous enough to not approach him yet. Because he doesn't want to deal with the stubborn dumb old-fart, who somehow managed to become a teacher. The brunet grabbed the door's handle but someone grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from his escape.

_'I am _so_ dead'_ his mind supplied helpfully. He turned slowly, almost robotically. "M-May I help you?"

There the bomber stood while glowering down at him. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask the same thing."

"Answer me first!" The silveret tightened his grip on his shoulder, his glare also intensified. The brunet winced.

"I-I'm– "

Fortunately, Yamamoto saw Gokudera cornering the brunet and decided to join in their "little chat". "C'mon Gokudera, don't bully the boy!"The raven haired teen grinned as he put an arm around the silveret's shoulder.

A vein popped on Gokudera's temple. He let go of the brunet's shoulder and turned to the baseball ace. "You baseball idiot, I didn't bully him! That was none your business!" He lashed out. The other students ignored them since it was just a normal occurrence. Gokudera then started their usual one-sided bickering and forgot about the Decimo, again.

The brunet inched slowly to the opened door, taking his chance. The bomber seemed distracted by the raven haired teen. But he didn't expect the Smoking Bomb to bring out his dynamite to threaten the baseball player. No matter how much he wanted to escape from the vicinity, he can't let an innocent to be hurt by a Mafioso. Against his will, his hand grabbed Gokudera's hand and he dragged him somewhere. The latter started cursing and yelling at the top of his lungs. Why the Disciplinary Committee didn't hear them? Nobody knows.

Yamamoto blinked when the bomber was dragged away. But after a while, he laughed and ran to follow them. Thinking they were playing tag.

* * *

"Oi! Where are you taking me?!"

The silver haired bomber yelled out to him, only to be ignored. When they finally stopped, they were already behind the school building. Gokudera blinked. _'That was fast.'_ He mused.

Tsuna let go of his hand and grabbed his shoulders in an instant. The young bomber flinched at that and glared at the young Decimo. "What was that for?"

The brunet was looking down, his eyes shadowed by his bang. His body was still. But truth to be told, he was panicking inside. The inner Tsuna was tugging his hair while running around in circle in panic. _'What should I do now?!' _He –the inner him- yelled.

Gokudera's glare on him intensified. "Say something" His tone dropped an octave, showing how serious he was.

Tsuna flinched and looked up slowly. His body started shaking. Scared? No, he was not scared of the bomber. Well, he _is_ scared but for another reason all together. If the bomber told the Vongola about his location, he will be hunted down by Reborn. As in the world's strongest hitman, _Reborn_.

He could actually imagine the gore scene that _will_ happen if – no, _when_ he was caught by the hitman. He shuddered at his imagination. It was an MA rated _gore_ scene -not adult theme mind you-.

Gokudera tch-ed. "You pipsqueak, I know who you are, you don't have to act!" He grabbed his dynamite. "Fight me!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Tsuna stopped his inner turmoil and stared at him with a raised brow. "What?"

The bomber didn't answer and threw his dynamites. Tsuna dodged it all gracefully and hopped to the tree branch. "I don't want to fight you" He said calmly. He needs to be calm to calm something. But instead of calming the raging Hurricane bomb, instead he became more pissed. He threw another batch of dynamite. Tsuna jumped from the tree and started running. He needed to get away. He can't let anyone to be hurt because of him. He was about to round the corner but stopped short in his track when the raven haired teen from before rounded the corner. The brunet immediately looked around for another escape route. He have to be fast!

Yamamoto stopped in his track when he saw Tsuna. He grinned and approached the boy. "Yo, Sawada!" Tsuna turned to him with a horror stricken face. He glanced back at Gokudera and saw him approaching them.

Gokudera added the bombs in his hand. "Double bomb!" He shouted and threw it toward the brunet. Tsuna gritted his teeth. He finally shoved the raven haired teen out of the way and caught the dynamites. He diffused it. He then started diffusing the other bombs. His hands were red already but he didn't stop and kept diffusing it. Gokudera glared when the brunet diffused his bombs. He gathered another batch of bombs. "I will get you with –ah!" He gathered too much dynamite in his hand that one of his dynamite fell to the ground. His hand froze and accidentally dropped the other dynamites. He dropped to his knees. "I will end here" he said, looking down in defeat.

Then the unexpected happened. Tsuna diffused his dynamites. Gokudera looked up in shock. Tsuna kept diffusing it and after a while, it was all diffused. Tsuna sighed. His hands were burnt. He looked up to the silver haired teen to ask him to stop throwing dynamites. But he stopped and instead stared at the 'delinquent' in disbelief.

The bomber's eyes were shining and, it could be his sick imagination, but he swore there are puppy ears on the silveret's head. "Uhh, Gokudera-kun?" He asked slowly, not knowing how to call the bomber.

Gokudera immediately kneeled in front of him. "I'm so sorry for attacking you, Juudaime!" He exclaimed. "Please let me become your right hand man!" He banged his head to the ground in excitement.

Tsuna's right eye twitched. He grinned lopsidedly at the silver-haired-teen's attitude. He can't say he is not used to this kind of thing though. "C-can we be just friend?" He asked. He went to Japan to live a normal life damnit! Not to gain subordinates!

Gokudera raised his head and narrowed his eyes. "No, we can't"

Tsuna flinched at that. _'Really, what kind of situation is this?'_

The forgotten baseball jock watched it all with great interest. Then he approached the two and rounded his arm around the brunet. "Let me join in!"

They stared at the baseball player blankly. He just laughed at that. "What? I can't join?"

A tic mark appeared on Gokudera's forehead. He then pumped his fist at the baseball player. "You idiot, do you even know anything? We are talking about the Mafia! There's no way you can join!"

Tsuna stared at the silveret in shock. _'Why did he blow his cover?!'_

Yamamoto laughed again. "You always talk about the mafia game but you never really played with anyone." He grinned "I see that you finally played with someone! So, Tsuna is the boss, right?" He asked innocently.

Tsuna stared at the teen in disbelief. _'He thought it was a game?! Didn't he saw the dynamites?'_

Gokudera gritted his teeth in annoyance. He brought out his dynamite and lit it. "Do you want me to blow you up so you can understand?!"

"You should stop playing with the fire cracker, Gokudera. That is not good." The raven-haired teen chided. Gokudera face-palmed while Tsuna just stared at him in shock and disbelief. The silveret turned to him and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime. He's too idiot to understand"

Tsuna waved his hand. "Its fine, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera raised his head and nodded. Tsuna then turned to the baseball player. "So, err…"

"Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto, can you keep our… mafia game from anyone?" He asked hesitantly.

The baseball jock grinned. "Sure! Though, I don't understand why you want to keep it a secret" He wondered. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "By the way, can I call you Tsunayoshi?"

"Tsuna is fine"

"Okay then!" The happy-go-lucky teen then dragged them back to class before they were found by the Disciplinary Committee. Tsuna sighed at the event that just took place.

_'Well, that was surprising. And it's only my first day. At least, I have friends now. All is good …I think.'_

* * *

Okay, reviews is needed for my fuel!


	6. Escape 4: Fangirls, Skylark and Drama

Here it is. I'm being generous to end my hiatus earlier. I'm dying X.X

Thanks for the reviews and faves btw.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it any way possible.  
**

* * *

"Detention!" Nezu literally roared at him, banging the table with his uncasted hand. His eyes turned red blood in anger behind his glasses as several veins popped on his temple, twitching like crazy. The other teachers in the room just gave them a glance, wanting to see Nezu's victim, and then turned away as if they didn't see anything, preferring to not be involved with Nezu. They all know about him, and no one wanted to be in a meter radius near him when he's in one of his lectures.

Tsuna winced as the teacher shouted at him. He casted his head downcast, but instead of looking about to cry, he looked more confused, like 'WTF?' kind of look. But who wouldn't? It wasn't him who shove the teacher, Nezu slipped on his own and accidentally fractured his arm. He already protested, but the damn teacher just won't give it a rest.

The brunet gulped inaudibly, feeling the other teachers' eyes on him and fiddled with the rim of his uniform. Shivers crawls up his spine; he's getting those stares again. Damnit.

"B-but Sensei–" He started, looking up at the teacher hesitantly. "I didn't do anything wrong…"

The teacher's eyes twitched. He curled his fist on the table before he rose from his seat and once again slammed his poor desk. "It was entirely your fault! I don't want to hear buts or any other excuse! You're dismissed and go the Disciplinary committee's office after school!"

Tsuna nodded slowly, having no other choice, and walked out of the teacher office with unnerving gazes on his back. He ran a hand through his brunet hair as he sighed in exhaustion. It was just his first day and he already got a detention for something that is not really his fault. Great, just great.

The brunet boss sighed, putting his hand in his pocket as he walked down the corridor to his class, calling back what happened in the class and unconsciously dropping his facade while at it.

Every thing had been good since they came back to their class. Some of the students questioned where did they go and some other random questions. Yamamoto just answered cheerfully while Gokudera glared at them, making some of them immediately back down, scared of his glare that could burn ice. A few of the questions were also directed at him, like 'how is it in Italy?' or 'why do you move here?' and so on.

After the Q&A session was over, the three friends separated themselves from the crowd and chatted happily among themselves (or as happy as Gokudera can get with Yamamoto around), weaving their friendship's thread beautifully by knowing more about the other but not to the point of poking their nose into their problem.

Tsuna felt a few pair of eyes darted to his back and sweated. He could feel some of them were of hostility and jealousy. Jealousy of what exactly? He didn't know. But thanks to Gokudera, who glared at them, they stopped. Though some are still taking a peek at him once in a while and whispered to their friends. But Tsuna ignored it and focused on his friends. _'Ahh, it's so refreshing to have friends~' _he mused as flowers sprouted around him.

They were so engrossed in their talk that before they realized it, the next homeroom was about to start.

The teacher, Nezu-sensei, entered the class and started to talk about science mumbo jumbo that he didn't bother to even listen to. And unfortunately, as he was a new student, Nezu choose him to answer a question with a smug smirk.

But the boss candidate didn't answer it.

Not that he didn't know, Reborn practically drilled _everything_ to his mind since he was seven (He had a feeling the baby was doing it mostly for fun), but he choose not to answer because he had decided he wanted to savour a normal student's life with average scores, if not below, and he doesn't want to go beyond that (having good grades from the previous school inflicted some kind of trauma to him). His wish was finally granted after a long time and he won't waste it at all cost. Even if that means getting bad reputation.

Nezu then snorted arrogantly when he stayed silent. He then started to talk crap about the number of idiots nowadays or something. He didn't really listen to it, quite used to be bad-mouthed like that.

But his new two friends, well, one of them, just had to make a fuss over him by threatening to blow the bastard to the moon.

Even though he was a little bit exaggerating it, Tsuna couldn't deny the fact that he was touched when Gokudera stood up for him. That was the first time someone defended him. And it felt...nice.

In his previous school, Falco was in a different class so he could barely defend for him, but he made up with it by staying with him at lunch and after school.

The Vongola heir sighed again, then smiled softly. It felt like dream come true. He was in a normal school, living with his mother peacefully, have friends (he's proud that it's plural now) and no baby clad in suit that would shoot him at any given time or any other mafia crap. He could relax.

_"– is that?– "_

_"–looks cool–"_

_"–want him–"_

_"–new student–"_

_"–Italy?!–"_

Tsuna broke out from his musing hearing hushed whispers from the classes he passed by. He turned to one of the classrooms windows, wondering what they are whispering about.

He glanced at them. And they all fell silent.

The confused brunet wanted to shrug and continue on his way, but the girls in the classroom suddenly squealed their heads off, their eyes turned to heart-shape. What was more surprising was they were throwing themselves to the window with drool dripping from their mouths, pushing one another just to be in the front view.

Tsuna eep-ed quietly to himself, raising his hands in defense. What the hell is wrong with them?! They kept pushing the window hungrily, as if there's a treasure on his side. But there's nothing around him, just the normal, empty corridor. From the corner of his eyes, he saw some of them went for the door. But fortunately, it was locked for some reason.

Crack.

Tsuna heard a small cracking sound. He took a glimpse of his surrounding, searching for the source of the sound. Then he noticed that the windows are starting to crack.

The girls seemed to strengthen their push hearing the crack. _'What do they want anyway?!' _He yelled inwardly, since a certain baby reprimanded him using a 100 ton mallet, while smirking at that, that yelling out loud is unbecoming of a boss.

Crack. Crack.

More cracking sounds were heard from the windows. Tsuna hiiee-ed to himself. _'Better go now! I don't want to be stomped by a stampede of fangirls.'_ He thought and ran down the corridor hurri_e_dly.

Unbeknownst to him, what the girls are after is him. He was dropping his façade and unconsciously leaking his aura so no one will mess with him while he was thinking. Added with his thoughtful, serious look that made his eyes looked like amber orange instead of brown, he made a perfect prey for fangirls.

The girls stopped motionless as they stared their quarry ran down the corridor. They awww-ed in disappointment.

But girls are stubborn; they won't give up when they found something "interesting" as that. Even if they don't know about the teen just now, they'll just find him.

And thus, is how Tsuna's fans club was formed.

**[Escapee]**

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, bowing down with a very guilty and horrified face, as if he just admitted he did a bloody massacre to the police.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at Gokudera's act. Yamamoto laughed heartily, placing his hands behind his head, thinking that Gokudera's change of behavior is funny.

"I-It's okay, Gokudera-kun. Please stand up" The brunet boss said, almost exasperatedly. He admit that there are some– wait, scratch that, _all_ of the Mafiosi back in the HQ treated him like some Godsend, but Gokudera is on a whole new level.

"NO!" The silveret exclaimed. He raised his head a bit and banged it to the floor, repeating it over and over again. "I'm not fit to be your right-hand man, Juudaime! I'm just making trouble for you! I'm so sorry! I'm not even worthy enough to apologize to you!" The bomber rambled, still banging his head repeatedly until it bleed.

_'Since when did I say something about right-hand man I wonder...' _Tsuna laughed awkwardly, holding Gokudera's shoulders to stop him from hurting himself further. "Its fine, Gokudera-kun" _I think..._ The rest left unsaid.

Gokudera looked up to the brunet with sparkling eyes full of admiration. "You're so kind, Juudaime! Your heart is as vast as the sky itself! I shall follow you to the end of the world!" The silver haired bomber exclaimed, pumping his fists excitedly.

Tsuna averted his eyes from the delusional teen with a sweat-drop. _'I'm ashamed to the fact that I'm getting used to see imagination of puppy ears and wagging tail on the Mafioso...'_

"Ahaha! So, Gokudera is the right-hand man, huh?" Yamamoto said aloud, circling an arm around the brunet's neck. "Then that'll make me the left-hand man! Haha!" The raven haired teen laughed carefreely, thinking the Mafia game was just an _innocent game_ played by teenage boys. That made Gokudera's left eye twitch uncontrollably.

"You Baseball-idiot! Get your dirty hands off Juudaime!" The silveret cried, pulling out his dynamite from wherever he stored it. "And there's no such thing as left-hand man!"

As the duo started arguing about such trivial matter, Tsuna face-palmed.

**[Escapee]**

"Excuse me" Tsuna muttered softly, sliding the door hesitantly.

"Hn" The other person in the room growled.

The brunet gulped the lump in his throat, stepping into the room uncertainly and closed the door behind him, possibly signing his death warrant by doing so. He remained standing in front of the door, not wanting to made an unnecesessary move in the predator's territrory.

The head of the disciplinary commitee dropped his pen and narrowed his eyes at the herbivore standing in the door way.

"Herbivore, state your purpose" The carnivore stated emotionlessly. Tsuna could feel the raven haired teen's tremendous killing intent jabbing him, sending shivers ran down his spine.

"I-I'm here for detention" The brunet replied, shifting from feet to feet.

Tsuna didn't know that Hibari's eyes could narrow further, but it did narrow to a slit. The skylarks killing intent increased by notches.

"What did I say about breaking rules, herbivore?" The other literally growled. Something glinted from under his gakuran.

Tsuna somehow knew it was a weapon; he better be careful. The brunet flailed his hand in front of his chest as sweat dripped down his temple. "I-It was not my fault!" He exclaimed.

Tsuna followed his intuition's instruction and ducked his head. The next thing he knew, a tonfa was embedded on the door, where his head just been a few seconds ago. He gulped.

When his eyes turned to the skylark again, said teen was already on his feet with a scarily glinting tonfa in hand. "I'll bite you to death" The other stated and went for his neck, literally.

Tsuna jumped to the side to avoid the tonfa aimed at his cheek and on reflex, he threw a kick to the skylark. Hibari blocked it with his tonfa, staring at him as if comtemplating about something. The raven pulled his second tonfa from the wall and smirked amusedly.

Tsuna was sure question marks were visible around his head as he raised a brow in question at the taller teen.

Not even letting the younger teen to comprehend, Hibari aimed his other tonfa to hit the brunet.

Out of pure instinc, the brunet did a flipback, avoiding the tonfa gracefully. When he landed, he immediately put his weight on his feet and raised his hands in diffence, ready to fight properly.

But he really didn't understand why Hibari was smirking at him.

"You are strong, Omnivore" The raven haired teen declared with a glint in his eyes.

Tsuna shivered unvoluntarily seeing the glinted eyes. What ever happened, this is not good.

"O-Omnivore?" He stuttered, finally realizing the change of adress.

Hibari's smirk turned downward, his glare came back ten times scarier. "Stop stuttering if you just faked it, Omnivore"

Tsuna blanched, _'he realized'_. "Yes, Hibari-san" He bit his tongue to stop him stuttering.

"Good" The skylark then positioned himself, ready to strike at his new prey. His smirk widened at the prospect of fighting a worthy opponent. "I'll bite you to death"

And he pounched.

**[Escapee]**

A large bump on his head, bleeding lips, a black eye and colorful bruises and cuts decorated his body merrily like christmas ornaments on a christmas tree.

The brunet walked limply to the infirmary as he held his bruised cheek delicately. _'I...I survived...' _He breathed inwardly. He was quite used to fight some Mafiosi and came out unscathed. But Hibari was by any means _not_ a normal Mafioso. No normal mafioso is _that _bloodthirsty.

The brunet shivered remembering the raven's delighted, smirking face when they fought. He looked like he enjoyed the fight very much.

But amidst of the fight, Hibari frowned and his fighting became more irregular and heavy. That was actually because Hibari was pissed he didn't use all of his strength to fight him.

But he just can't do it, that was his weakness. He is too soft-hearted and he hates fighting to top it off.

After a while, Tsuna's stamina decreased greatly since he's not used to fight an opponent that could last that long. Usually most of the opponents he had faced before would be unconscious by now. With the lost of his energy, the gap between their prowess widened, causing Hibari to get more pissed.

With a last hit on his head, which he believed must be leaving tonfa dent on his skull, Hibari stored back his tonfa under his gakuran. The head of the DC glared at him and told him – _ordered_ him to come to the rooftop after school tomorrow.

The brunet laughed awkwardly, not really sure if he wanted another round of that fight. But he really has no choice; it's either him go there by his own will or the disciplinary commitee's members dragging him there.

The brunet sighed. Breaking away from his train of thought, he caught sight of the name plat 'Infirmary' and went over.

Tsuna brought up his hand and knocked on the door, wincing in pain as a cut on the back of his hand made contact with the hard surface.

A somehow familiar voice said, 'Come in~' pervertedly from the other side of the door. He slid the door open cautiously. Smell of antiseptic immediately assulted his nostril as he stepped into the white room.

The room was clean and neat, as expected. There are three beds in the infirmary which are all empty in the time being. There are some cupboards for medicine and bandages in a corner along with a teacher desk; he noted, knowing this won't be his last encounter with the room.

"What is this? A boy?" The familiar voice said again. He turned his gaze to the source and saw a person he never expected will be there of all places.

The man, Shamal, scratched the back of his hair lazily, not looking at the boy's direction. "Your footsteps were light, I thought you were a girl. Geez." He muttered, clicking his tongue.

Tsuna's eyes widened, mouth opening slightly in disbelief. "Shamal?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The Hitman raised a brow at him. "What is –" He stopped mid sentence when he finally realized who the boy was. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you doing here?" He inquired, eying the boy apprehensively.

_'What's wrong with this school?! Is it some kind of secret Mafia academy?! First, Gokudera. Now, Shamal!'_ The Vongola boss candidate pondered histerically, tugging his hair inwardly.

"Uhh, I want to tend my wounds...?" He said – sounding as if he asked instead of giving a reason.

The man rolled his eyes. "I mean, what are you doing in Giappone?" He then muttered about males being brainless and all.

The brunet looked anywhere but the man. "I..." he started awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Fortunately for him, Shamal shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. It's none of my business. Not that I'm interested" He said, sitting down on the teacher chair. "Tend your wounds yourself. I'm not treating male"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "You never changed" He murmured, limping to the cupboard for some disinfectant or antseptic and bandages for his wounds. "Why are you here anyway?" He asked back out of curiousity.

The hitman crossed his hand behind his head and raised his feet on the table. "It's nothing. Just get internationally wanted because of cheating on 2026 women simultaneously" The man stated, as if it was the normalest thing in the world (maybe it is to him).

Tsuna's jaw dropped_. '2-2026 women?' _It's pretty imaginable if it just 20 or 30 women (in Shamal's standard), but 2026 women?

The brunet shook his head. "As I thought, you never change"

The doctor ignored what he said and fished out a porn magazine and started reading, as if it was normal (which is to him), ignoring the Vongola's boss completely.

The brown haired teen shook his head and took antiseptic and some bandages from one of the cupboard. He then used all of his knowledge on first aid Reborn smacked into his poor brain.

Tsuna had known about the Trident Shamal from Reborn, saying that it'll be important to know all the famous Hitmans in the world, and Shamal was one of them.

Reborn one day brought him over when he got skull disease due to overuse of the dying will bullet. And just like before, he refused to treat him because of his gender. But after a threat from Nono that he'll make all the Vongola forces _and_ its allies to hunt down the Hitman, the doctor gave up and treated him, because he still want to meet his girlfriends.

Finished tending his wounds albeit sloppily, the brunet put the equipments back to the cupboard, careful not to drop anything. "I'll be going then" He said, turning to the Hitman.

Shamal waved his hand back and forth, shooing the boy away. "Just make sure you don't come back. I hate men"

Tsuna nodded silently, not feeling even a tiny bit offended by Shamal's attitude, and went on his way.

After Tsuna's footsteps were unheard, Shamal's phone rang. The Hitman took his phone happily, not even bothering to look at the ID first, assuming it to be one of his girlfriends.

"Hello, is it you Carmine?~ Or is it you, Yuna-chan?~" He asked in a sing song voice.

_"Shamal"_ Hearing serious and squeaky voice from the other side of the phone, Shamal's mood dropped.

Gokudera's former mentor sighed deeply, all the air of laziness around him disappeared almost immediately, knowing the other would put bullets into his brain if he said something wrong.

"Reborn"

**[Escapee]**

Nana hummed a song as she wiped the table happily, it was the last chores she had to do for the day before dinner. When she finished, she put her hands on her waist proudly, beaming at the almost sparkling clean house.

"Finished!" She sang, clapping her hands together. The brunette mother smiled cheerfully and skipped to the living room. "Time to relax~"

Nana opened the door to the living room and sat down comfortably in a safe distance in front of the TV. She had already prepared some cakes on the table along with a pot of warm green tea for her relaxing time. She turned the TV on, switching the channel to her favorite drama.

The commercial break was still playing, which means that her drama will still be a while.

Sounds of phone ringing suddenly rang in the hallway, alerting Nana.

The woman blinked. She then went to the phone, wondering who'd be calling.

"Hello, Sawada residence here" She spoke politely and cheerfully.

_"Nana"_ The smooth, slightly accented voice replied, almost making her drop the phone in surprise.

"Dear!" She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Sparkles entered her eyes at the prospect of having her husband called her after almost a year and a half.

She could hear the man from the other side chuckling. _"It's been a long time, Nana~ I missed you so much!"_ Her husband said goofily.

The brunette giggled at her husbands antics. "I missed you too, Dear!"

She could hear a faint 'Did you hear that?! My Nana missed me too!' from the other side and chuckled. Iemitsu must be talking about her to his co-workers again. Silly Iemitsu.

A loud whack from her husband's end woke her from her reverie. She stared at the device in her hand questioningly, wondering what might have caused the sound. She could hear a woman voice saying –yelling- 'Just cut it to the case, Idiot! We don't have time!'. Then her husband and some people talked again in another language, lowering their voices so she couldn't eavesdrop.

After a while, Iemitsu was back on the line. _"Sorry about that, Nana" _He apologized which she accepted easily. _"I actually have something to ask."_

Nana blinked. Then she smiled cheerfully. "What is it, Dear?" She chirped happily.

The man laughed. _"Well, I was just wondering if Tsuna is there. I would like to talk to him"_

Suddenly, Nana's smile dropped, and for a second her eyes looked pained. But it was replaced a second later with her usual cheerful demeanor. She shook her head even though the man couldn't see her. "He's not here" She replied, half lying. Tsuna was still in school after all.

Iemitsu could feel his Hyper Intuition tingling slightly, telling him that his wife is lying. He grinned, _'Aww, my Nana is trying to lie to me. How cute!' _The man thought with a goofy expression. _"Really? But I have a feeling that my little Tuna is there."_ The blond pressed.

Nana's smile twitched for a second. "Really, Dear. Are you saying I am lying to you?" Nana faked a sad tone.

Iemitsu immediately panicked. Finding Tsuna is important as a father and for the mission from Nono, but making Nana cry is another matter. _"N-No, I didn't mean that!" _Iemitsu said quickly, flailing his hand and accidentally dropping the man he just grabbed by the front collar.

Nana started (faking) sniffling. "Then where is Tsu-kun?" She inquired back, making her voice quiver. It was a talent she earned after watching so much TV dramas.

Iemitsu opened his mouth and closed it again repeatedly, imitating a fish out of water. He had never thought of that! The CEDEF leader stayed silent for a while, building up excuses, too panicked to even hear his intuition's warning that Nana _knew_ the boy's position.

Hearing no reply from the man, Nana frowned. "Dear?"

The Mafioso snapped out of his thought and replied, _"H-huh? What is it, Nana?"_

Nana paused, giving a dramatic effect to what she's going to say. "Does that mean you lost, Tsu-kun?"

The husband choked on his own saliva and fell into a coughing fit. His companions watched him with a furrowed brow, wondering what happened. But they didn't have time to fret over their boss as they got ready to finish the remaining members of the enemy family that they suspected holding Tsuna captive. He waved the worried look Basil gave him and cleared his throat. _"I didn't mean that"_

"Then what?" Nana asked back sternly.

Iemitsu really wanted to just hang up and act as if he had never called. After all, a verbal argument is not his strong point. But he can't do that if that means he'll be ignored by his wife when he came back. He'll choose anything but that!

_"Uhh, well, umm..."_ Iemitsu hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, still trying to come up with excuses. Nana waited patiently, already knowing the answer to the question. She just asked to inflict guilt to the blonde, which apparently succeeded.

After a long agonizing moment of thinking, Iemitsu finally came up with an excuse. "_We are playing hide and seek, Nana!"_ The man declared, laughing boisterously. _"Tsuna was just too good! So maybe he came to Japan to hide! Haha, that boy!"_

Nana stayed silent. Her husband could be so stupid at times. What's with him and his lame excuses? "Iemitsu" She spoke again, making her husband stops his annoying laugh.

Iemitsu stilled. Nana's voice was calm and collected, but it somehow made him, the feared leader of CEDEF, flinch.

The wife sighed with a frown decorating her brows. "I'm disappointed, Iemitsu."

Iemitsu held his breath, hoping against hope that his beloved wife won't say what he thinks she will.

"I hope you're still away for a while, I'm not ready to face you yet." And the brunette mother hung up.

After a while staring at the phone in silence, Nana giggled. "I didn't know I am as good as Yumeko and Frederic in doing that! I should watch them more often!" The woman said between her giggles. "That's should be enough punishment for him for hurting my little baby boy!" Nana huffed, putting her hand on her waist.

She then skipped back to the living room in time as the drama which was starred by Yumeko Hime and Frederic started.

**[Escapee]**

Iemitsu stared at his phone with a gaping mouth. His Nana, who always showered him with love and affection every time he was home, said that she wasn't ready to face him?

Basil, Lal Mirch, Oregano and Turmeric watched as the boss walked to a corner of the ruins of the enemy's HQ silently and calmly, careful not to step on the bodies. The four exchanged confused gazes, wondering what his wife said to him. Usually, after calling his wife, Iemitsu would be boasting about his sweet wife and cute little Tuna fish and will blabber for a whole day. But now... he's silent.

The four subordinates were snapped out of their train of thoughts when their boss suddenly dropped to his knees and started crying loudly. "My Nana doesn't want to see me again!" He wailed, tears streaming down his face like some kind of waterfall along with snot dripping from his nose.

Lal and Oregano scrunched their face in disgust while Basil and Turmeric approached the blonde, asking what happened.

Iemitsu continued to cry and wail, blabbering incoherently. After a while getting the blonde to speak, they didn't see any sign that he will stop soon. The four looked at each other with the same message in their eyes,

_Japan is taboo._

And thus, is how Tsuna was saved from CEDEF from the time being by Nana.

* * *

Reviews are needed very much! Because I'm in a major writer block on this story and I haven't written even a letter for chapter 7...


End file.
